


"What Happens in Vegas ..."

by EvilAdmin



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10K Gets REALLY embarrassed, Drag Show, Murphy loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/pseuds/EvilAdmin
Summary: When our gang ends up in Vegas, this is a humorous tale of what one member of the group has to do in order to get the food, water, and gas they're so desperate for.  This would have happened in the latter half of season two.  I hope you enjoy!





	

“Hey guys?” Doc said behind the steering wheel looking down at the fuel gauge.  “We’re running on fumes.  We just passed a sign post that says Las Vegas is three miles away, but I’m not sure if we’ll make it.” 

“Okay, people, listen up,” Lt. Roberta Warren said from the passenger side to her four traveling companions.  “We’re almost out of gas, we are out of food, we only have a few sips of water left, and it’s hotter than hell here.” 

“Well, if somebody would let us use the air conditioner,” Murphy grumbled, looking at Warren from the back seat. 

“Murphy,” she said with forced patience, “you know that running the AC burns more gas—gas that we don’t have.” 

“Well how are you going to get me to California if I die of heat stroke before then?” Murphy complained, holding his elbows out to the sides and pulling his shirt away from his sweaty chest. 

“Eww,” Addy said waving her hand in front of her nose.  “Murphy, put your elbows down before you asphyxiate me.  And someone please make a note to pick up some deodorant if we’re going to continue to ride around packed like sardines in a compact car with no air conditioning,” she said testily squashed between Murphy and 10K.    

“Vegas is right up ahead,” Warren said in her ‘take charge’ voice, “so if there are any people still living there we’re going to have to find a way to get food, water and gas somehow.  So everyone put your thinking caps on.”   

“I don’t mean to brag,” Murphy said, “but I’m pretty good at Blackjack,” he said smiling. 

“And just what do you plan on using for money?” Addy asked. 

“Well, we could put the car up as collateral ...  Just temporarily,” he hastened to add, seeing their incredulous looks.  “Once I win a few hands I’ll play with that money and the car will be out of it.” 

“And if you lose the first few hands?” Warren asked, looking back at him. 

“Oh ye of little faith,” he said. 

“That’s why it’s called gambling, Murphy.  There’s no such thing as a sure thing,” Doc put in. 

“We will not be gambling the car,” Warren said, putting an end to it.  “Besides, how do you even know there will still be gambling there.  Money’s no good anymore. And for all we know Vegas may be a ghost town now.” 

“Use your eyes, Warren,” Murphy said as Vegas came into view on the horizon. 

They were all shocked to see in the dimming light that Vegas actually had electricity, and several of the establishments were lit up.  Not the whole city like in the past, but still it was a slice of civilization that made them all feel anxious to get there. 

The car made it within half a mile of Vegas before it sputtered to a halt, and Warren, Addy, Doc, 10K and Murphy all got out and gathered up their gear and a couple of empty gas containers and headed toward the lights on foot. 

“So,” Warren said, “do we have anything we can trade?” 

“We have that handgun we pulled off that zombie cop in the last town,” Addy supplied.  “And there’s seven bullets in the chamber.  That may be worth some food and gas to someone.” 

“I’m not sure that’ll be enough to get food for the five of us, plus water and gas,” Warren said.  “Come on, people, think.  Think about anything else in those packs of yours that we can trade for supplies.” 

As they got closer to Vegas they saw people in the streets, which was a good sign.  Some of the people were even nicely dressed.  They also saw a small herd of about 20 Zs on the barren outskirts heading toward Vegas as well. 

“Maybe someone would pay us to clean up that herd before it reaches Vegas,” 10K suggested.  

“Yeah, Z’s can’t be good for business,” Doc added. 

“Worth a try,” Warren said.  “We’ll head for the establishment closest to where the Z’s are headed and see if it’s worth something to them.”    

The group entered the city limits hot and sweaty and walked down what appeared to be the main strip and headed for a place called the Red Rock Casino Resort & Spa that was all lit up and full of activity. It was also the closest establishment to where the Z’s seemed to be heading. 

“10K, see if you can get a visual with your scope and tell me how far out the Z’s are out while I find someone to talk to,” Warren instructed. 

10K jumped on an abandoned car so he had a clearer view and scanned the horizon.  “About a half mile out and closing,” he shouted out. 

“Hey,” Warren said to a man who was standing outside the Red Rock Casino dressed in a nice suit despite the heat and greeting guests.  “My friends and I were hoping to make a trade for some food and water, and possibly some gas.  We saw a herd of about 20 Z’s headed right for your establishment.  We could take care of that for you in exchange for whatever you think is fair,” she said, adding a smile, hoping to appeal to his male ego. 

“Sorry,” he said, “ushering more well-dressed guests into the casino and looking at their group like they had just crawled out from underneath a rock.  She supposed they were a scruffy looking bunch.  He added, “We have a group of ex-bouncers that keep a lookout for Z’s and take care of that.” 

And sure enough, right after he said that they heard gunfire in the direction of the Z’s, and the man nodded like that was the end of that. 

“Well,” Warren tried again, “do you know of anywhere we could go to trade for supplies or someone looking to trade food and gas for labor?  We’re a hard-working group,” she added, looking at him and trying her best not to look desperate. 

He looked the group over again and must have decided to take pity on them, because he actually stepped toward her, ignoring the arriving guests for a minute and said, “There’s a place at the other end of town called the Piranha Nightclub.  I hear they have entertainment every night where people get dressed up in sexy costumes that the club provides and get on stage and lip-sync and/or dance, and if the crowd likes you they throw chips on the stage.  The chips can be used to purchase food, water, gas, whatever’s for sale anywhere in Vegas.  Chips are what we use for currency here.”  He pointed then and said, “It’s about five buildings down that street.  You can’t miss it.” 

“Thank you,” Warren said, giving the man a big smile.  As they turned and headed down the street indicated they didn’t see the knowing smirk on the man’s face as he watched them walk away. 

Roberta looked at Addy and said, “You any good at dancing?” 

“Not really, but if it’ll get us some food I’ll fake the heck out of it.  How ‘bout you?” 

“I took a tango class with my husband, but that was like eight years ago.  I may remember some of the moves though.”  Sighing Warren said, “Maybe we’d both better sign up for this just in case.  The things I do for this group,” Warren said shaking her head and looking behind her at Murphy, Doc and 10K, all of them wearing big grins on their faces.  “Well come on, let’s get this humiliation over with,” she said. 

They found the Piranha Nightclub easily enough.  There was a giant neon piranha snapping its teeth above the club.  Warren went up to a big man standing next to the entrance with long blond hair wearing a pink tank top and tight blue jeans and said, “I hear you have some sort of lip-syncing amateur night.  We’d like to sign up.” 

The guy looked the group over and said, “Who’s signing up?” 

Roberta and Addy both raised their hands and Warren said, “The two of us thought we’d give it a try, if that’s all right.” 

The man smiled looking between the two of them and said, “Is this a joke?”  

Warren and Addy exchanged looks, totally confused now.  “Nnooo,” Addy said, looking a bit insulted.  “Why?  What’s wrong with us?”

“What’s wrong is your tits are obviously real,” he said, looking at their chests and speaking to them as if they were slow. 

“Uh, yeah, last time I checked,” Warren said.  “So?”

“Sooo, this is a drag club.  Only guys get to compete, and looking at the three dudes you got with you, grandpa here can’t pull it off with a full beard, and the blue guy is just plain freaky looking, so the only one acceptable would be the kid there.  In fact,” he said looking the kid up and down now, “he’ll do just fine,” he said winking at 10K who finally realized what was going on and had that wide-eyed look he got when he was freaked out.  He looked like he was ready to bolt and Murphy and Doc each grabbed hold of an arm. 

“Uh, give us a minute to discuss this with our associate here, would you?” Roberta said, heading toward 10K. 

“Better hurry up.  The show starts in 15 minutes and once the show starts, registration is closed.” 

“The group moved back about 15 feet, and before Warren said one word 10K was already shaking his head saying, “No.  No way.”  Looking back at the big man, who gave him another cheeky wink, he said, “Oh, hell no!”    

“10K, hold up,” Warren said, holding up her hand.  “Let’s talk about this.  When Addy and I were willing to do it for you, you were okay with that, but now that the burden is on you are you telling me you’re refusing to do something that she and I were willing to do to potentially put food in all our bellies?” she asked, giving him her best mom face. 

“For one thing, I can’t sing or dance,” he said, still trying to back away from the club.  I’d just end up freezing up on stage … or looking like I’m having a seizure,” he said looking pleadingly at her.  “And I’m supposed to dress up like a woman, right?  I can’t do that!  Look at me—I’d make a totally hideous woman!” 

“I can’t argue with that,” Murphy mumbled. 

Warren gave Murphy a ‘shut the hell up, you’re not helping’ look before saying, “I understand that you’re young and it all seems really embarrassing to you, but people will only see you for the length of a song, and that’s only like three to four minutes.  And once we leave Vegas you’ll never see any of these people again.  I promise that someday when you’re older you’ll look back on this and laugh.” 

“I’ll see the four of you every day knowing you saw me in a dress embarrassing myself on stage.” 

“Please, 10K,” Doc added, “we’re all starving.  And I’m pretty sure we’re close to dehydration as well.  Please do this for the team,” he pleaded.    

“I would have done it if they’d asked me,” Murphy said, looking way too happy at the current situation. 

“If there was any other way, we wouldn’t put you through this,” Addy chimed in. 

“Listen, 10K,” Warren said, “what if we all swear that as soon as we leave Vegas we’ll never mention whatever happens on that stage for the rest of our lives?  Is that fair?  We have no other options available right now.  I know this is something you’re not comfortable with, but it’s a matter of life and death at this point.  Please,” she said taking his hand and squeezing it so he would look up at her.  “Please.” 

He looked at each one of them, breaking eye contact quickly when he saw Murphy’s ecstatic expression.  He would never live this humiliation down, no matter what Warren said.  But they _were_ desperate, and he knew it.  “Okay,” he finally said.  “But if it ends up no one throws their chips on the stage for me, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

They walked back up to the big man, who was smiling at them, and Warren said, “So where do we sign up?” 

 

After 10K signed up he was directed to the back dressing room area.  He was allowed to bring one person with him and Addy volunteered to accompany him.  The others found an empty table toward the back of the club.  The club was large and surprisingly crowded with people waiting for the show to start.  The stage upfront was elevated and had silver foil fringe curtains that were currently closed. 

A waitress came by and took their order for three glasses of water.  Then Murphy snuck over to the bar and stole a bowl of pretzels.  They happily drank their cold water and munched on pretzels while looking around at the pictures on the wall of Liza, Marilyn, Barbra and Diana, and all were wondering how 10K was doing with his transformation. 

“I bet he ends up looking like a mop in a dress,” Murphy said with his head back and eyes closed, enjoying the club’s air conditioning. 

“Well, whatever he looks like, however he does, if you tease him afterwards you can expect an ass whooping from me,” Warren warned. 

“Oh, lighten up, Roberta,” Murphy replied, looking over at her.  This is the first time in forever that we’re sitting in a nice clean club sipping cold water, enjoying pretzels, and waiting for the entertainment to start without a Z in sight.  I plan to have a good time tonight.” 

“Fine, have fun, but no teasing 10K.  He’s a teen, remember, and they have a very low threshold for embarrassment.” 

“Party pooper,” he grouched. 

Just then the lights dimmed and the emcee came on stage to announce the first performer, a queen by the name of Juana Bang lip syncing to Tina Turner’s sexy version of "Rock Me Baby."  

 

The dressing room was huge and full of men in various states of dress and makeup sitting in front of a long mirrored counter applying makeup or messing with their elaborate wigs.  There were racks and racks of clothes and you couldn’t miss the leather, lace, fringe, sequins, and feathers.  10K looked around terrified.  He was so far out of his comfort zone it wasn’t funny.  There was no way he could do this.  In the meantime Addy’s eyes were bugging out of their sockets.  This was definitely not something you got to see every day. 

“Okay,” Addy said, thinking 10K looked a little green around the gills.  “Let’s look at the costumes first and pick something out for you. 

As they walked past the men sitting in front of the mirrors they didn’t see the eyes following 10K, sizing him up, estimating his chances. 

“Too tall and skinny,” one whispered. 

“Are you kidding, put some boobs on him and pad his ass a little and the men will love that little waistline.” 

“Yeah, but you see the way he’s dressed?” another commented.  “How are they going to turn that into a woman in the short amount of time he has?” 

Addy was currently thinking the same thing.  She was going through the costumes and trying to visualize 10K wearing them and failing miserably.  She just couldn’t picture 10K as a woman.  “Is there anything you see that you might feel comfortable wearing?” Addy finally asked him.

After giving her an incredulous look he scanned the racks quickly and pointed vaguely at a long sleeved, floor length gold sequined gown.  “At least that will cover most of me up,” he said. 

There was an older queen dressed conservatively in black slacks and a white ruffled blouse sporting a blond bobbed wig standing nearby watching all the activity in the room while smoking a cigarette.  She dropped the cigarette and ground it out with her red high heeled shoe before walking over to 10K and Addy.  Looking 10K over she said, “This your first time?” 

He shook his head yes. 

“Yeah, and it shows.  Listen, kid, if you’re just here just for kicks that gown is fine, but if you’re here trying to earn some chips, then you’ve made the wrong choice because that gown is nothing but a cock block, and cock blocks equals little to no chips.  You need to show some skin, especially if you don’t have much in the way of talent.” 

10K's eye got big and he turned a deep shade of red. 

“Honey,” she said shaking her head at his embarrassment, “you have got your work cut out for you.  There are 10 other guys ahead of you who have been here at least two hours working on their look.  You signed up last so you’ll go on stage last which means by the time you go on a lot of the audience will have used up all their chips already.  So if you have any chance of getting some chips, you need to be spectacular.  You have about an hour-and-a-half to get ready.  Do you have a song picked out?  Have you picked a stage name yet?” 

“Song?  Stage name?"  10K was looking panicked now.  "Well what kind of names to they have?” he asked, nodding his head toward the other performers. 

“Well, for instance, here we have Mona Lott, Bo Tocks, Dee Flaytable, Frieda Fondle, and Anita Fajina, to name a few,” she said, looking over at the other performers. 

Addy broke out laughing but 10K was looking wide-eyed and like he was ready to bolt again. 

“Okay,” the old queen sighed.  Studying 10K’s face she said, “My name’s Donna.  My stage name was Donna Matrix back in the day.  I’ve been doing these shows since I was 19.  I was a drag queen pageant winner in my day.  I’ll tell you what, kid, I’ll help you out, but you have to agree to give me full reign on wardrobe choice and makeup.  Agreed?” 

10K looked at Addy for help, but all Addy said was, “Absolutely, Donna.  10K, I’m gonna go see Doc for a minute.  I’ll be back in a few.”  Then she left him to the devices of his new mentor. 

Addy ran out of the dressing room and found her group in the audience watching the show, which had now started, and they seemed to be enjoying it.  I’d been a long time since they’d gotten to enjoy any form of entertainment.  “Doc!” she said, motioning him off to the side.  “We have a serious situation.  10K is freaking out and there’s no way he’s going to be able to go on stage and do anything other than blush and tremble unless we do something.  You got anything in your bag that will calm his nerves a bit?” 

“I believe I have just the thing,” Doc said, pulling a baggie out of his bag and pouring three yellow tablets into his hand.  “Have him take one of these, and tell him if he’s still anxious after 15 minutes to take another one.  If he’s still anxious 15 minutes after that, take another half.  That should do the trick.” 

“Thanks, Doc,” Addy said, grabbing his water glass and running back behind stage.  Then she froze and her mouth fell open when she spotted 10K.  He was now in a black corset with red laces up the back and a tiny red bow in the front between where his boobs would be (if he had any) and black silk panties.  He was currently getting his toenails painted.  His fingernails were already painted a crimson red.  He was just sitting staring ahead looking dazed. 

“I’ve thought of his stage name,” Donna said, “not missing a beat.  “With all this pale skin of his we’re going to go with Lilly White.  Now we need to pick his song.  Kid, do you want to try to lip-sync or do you want a song where you only have to dance?” Donna asked. 

10K opened his mouth but nothing came out. 

Addy said, “Maybe lip-syncing and dancing is too much for his first time.  Let’s just pick a song that he can move to.” 

Glancing up from 10K’s toes she nodded.  “Maybe that is best.  He’ll need a few killer moves then.” 

Addy nodded; then remembered why she had left in the first place.  “Oh, 10K,” she said, “I got these pills for you from Doc to help you relax,” she said holding them out in her hand toward him.  Doc said to take one now … Hey!” 

10K had grabbed all three pills and popped them in his mouth and swallowed them dry. 

“Oh shit,” she said looking worried.  “I’m not sure that was such a good idea, 10K,” she said handing him the glass of water, which he drained.

“What’d you give him?” she asked, curious.    

“Not sure.  Something to help relax him.” 

“Well, whatever they were, three outta do it,” she said sarcastically.  She finished his last toenail and said, “Okay, that’s fast drying polish, so let’s go ahead and get the fishnets on him.” 

Addy heard 10K groan.  But there were only five men left in the room so they were running out of time. 

“Wish we could have shaved his legs, but there’s no time for that.  The fishnets will help hide those hairy legs somewhat but have the added benefit of allowing the red toenails to show through.  I happen to know of several regular customers out there with foot fetishes, and if he shows off those red toenails he’s guaranteed a few chips from that alone. 

Another groan from 10K. 

“He’s tall, so we’re not even going to attempt heels, especially his first time.  As nervous as he is he’s liable to fall and break his ankle.”  Donna helped 10K with the fishnets and attached them to garter hooks hanging from the silk panties.  The garter hooks in the front had little red bows on them.  “There, that’s done.  Now the makeup.”  While she was quickly applying makeup she handed Addy a list of songs.  “Read off the songs on the bottom to him and see if he’s familiar with any of them.  Those are the ones with little to no words and are best for just dancing.  If he’s familiar with the song it’ll be easier for him to follow the beat and dance to it.” 

Addy read them off one at a time and was getting frustrated when 10K didn’t respond, but then she read off “Tito & Tarantula’s ‘After Dark,’ from the _‘From Dusk till Dawn’_ soundtrack (also known as the snake dance song),” and 10K said, “Hey, I know that one.” 

“What the hell is a snake dance?” Addy asked. 

“It’s from a Quentin Tarantino movie called _From Dusk till Dawn_.  A vampire flick.  I used to love horror flicks,” 10K said.  “Salma Hayek did this incredibly sexy dance wearing a snake.” 

 _Wow,_ Addy thought, _he actually said more than five words.  And he’s looking totally relaxed now_ , _even with Donna putting false eyelashes on him._  

Donna nodded at his song choice.  “That’s actually a good song for him.  It starts off slow, then builds a bit, then slows back down at the end, and it has a nice sexy Spanish flair which kind of goes with this get-up.  Good choice, Lilly White,” she said. 

10K grinned at her. 

After the eyelashes Donna put black eyeliner under his eyes making those eyes pop.  She highlighted his cheekbones making them look chiseled, outlined his lips making them look even fuller than they already were, then applied crimson lipstick.  Addy now saw how all the little red touches worked together. 

Then Donna tucked a set of fake boobs under the corset and 10K said, “Look, Addy, I’ve got boobies just like yours,” he said grabbing his boobs and laughing. 

Addy exchanged a look with Donna who just shrugged her shoulders and said, “This is definitely better than the way he was acting before.” 

 _He's acting like someone who's drunk or stoned,_ Addy thought.  

“And now for the final touch:  the wig.”  Donna picked up a wig with long, black wavy hair and placed it on 10K’s head.  The waves flowed past 10K’s shoulders down to the middle of his back. 

The wig brought it all together.  As soon as the wig was in place he wasn’t 10K any longer, he really looked like a woman.  Addy shook her head in amazement.  Donna was a genius.  Donna turned 10K’s chair toward the mirror, and 10K looked at himself with a confused look on his face.  “Who’s that?” he asked. 

“Why that’s Lilly White,” Donna said.  “Now all Lilly White needs to do is learn how to move to match her sexy looks.” 

“Hi there,” 10K said, smiling at his reflection and giggling.  “You’re pretty,” he said, pointing at his reflection, clearly delighted.  He was definitely relaxed and all embarrassment was out the window right now. 

There were only two men left now and Donna sent Addy to the emcee with 10K’s stage name and music choice while she went over some moves with 10K while humming his song choice. 

 

Addy gave the song selection to the audio guy and went and sat down with her group.  There was a queen on stage by the name of Tess Tosterone dancing and lip-syncing to Shakira’s “Hips Don't Lie”, and it was all over the place, but the audience seemed to enjoy it.  Addy watched quite a few chips being thrown on stage at the end of the song.  That’s what they needed right now, an easygoing, hopefully slightly drunk crowd.  She reached over and grabbed Warren’s glass of ice water and drained it. 

“Did the pills help 10K?” Doc asked at the end of that performance. 

“He took all three at once and now he is feeling no pain,” Addy replied. 

Doc, Warren and Murphy were all staring at her now. 

“All three?” Doc said. 

“Yep.” 

“This should be interesting,” he said under his breath. 

“Well, how does he look?” Murphy asked with glee.  “What’s he wearing?” 

“Well,” Addy said, feeling mischievous, “he picked out this long sleeved, floor length gold gown, but then this older queen came over and took charge of his wardrobe and makeover and chose something … how shall I put this? … with a little less material to it.” 

“Oh my god,” Murphy said, looking like it was Christmas, “this is going to be such a train wreck,” he said practically beside himself. 

Warren raised her eyebrows at Addy as if looking for more details, but Addy just gave her a look and mouthed, “You’ll see,” with a small smile on her face. 

Nita Shag was on stage now and there was only one more performer after her, and then 10K was up.  Addy was actually biting her nails now, she was so nervous.  Would 10K come out on stage and freeze up?  Or would he act like a drunken doofus?  Or was it possible that the miraculous Donna had been able to drill some moves into his head so that he could pull this off. 

Finally the last performer, Ivanna Phuck, finished up to a great deal of applause, picked up her chips, curtsied to the audience and left.  The curtains closed and the announcer came out to the front of the stage. 

“And now for our last performance of the night, we have a special treat.  A drag queen virgin popping her cherry for all to see here on this stage.  Let’s break him in gently, shall we?” the announcer said waggling his eyebrows and making the audience laugh.  Let’s have a warm round of applause for Lilly…White! 

“Well if 10K weren’t stoned at this point he’d be running for the hills after that introduction,” Doc whispered. 

But the curtains parted at that point and the whole room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  Addy put her hand over her mouth to hide her glee as she took in the expressions of her three companions, mouths hanging wide open.  “Oh…my…god,” all three said in unison. 

Donna had obviously posed this first glimpse of ‘Lilly White’ for full effect.  10K had his back to the audience showing that pale skin peeking through the red corset strings.  Addy noticed for the first time that the silk panties had ruffles on the back, and Donna must have added some padding because he had a nice curvaceous ass.   The fishnets emphasized those long legs of his.  His face was turned slightly so that you caught a partial profile.  His arms were wrapped around his body so that the audience saw those red nails on his back.  He had one leg straight, but the other leg was turned out to the side and bent, up on the toes.  Addy had to admit the picture it made was striking.  After several seconds the crowd exploded, clapping and whistling; then the slow, sensual music of _After Dark_ started and the crowd fell silent again. 

‘After Dark’ (the snake dance song) link:  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkaveikyikE>

With the beginning strains of the song 10K started slowly rolling his hips from side to side while moving his hands up and down his sides in opposite directions.  This went on for several seconds; then when the music started picking up he slowly turned, swaying his hips the entire time.  His chin was now resting on his chest, eyes on the floor until he was fully facing the audience, and then he suddenly lifted his head and looked up, and those blue-green eyes framed by thick lashes and outlined in black just popped and mesmerized the crowd.  He licked his lips then and Addy wondered if Donna told him to do that or if he was just getting into it now.  That drew the audience’s attention to those ruby red lips of his.  He smiled as if he knew exactly what he was doing, and the gang exchanged stunned glances. 

He held his arms out to the sides then and took high steps forward tracking a straight line toward the audience, pointing his toes and showing off those red toenails.  Addy heard several moans from the audience and knew that Donna was right about the foot fetish guys in the audience. 

There was a pole in the middle of the stage that could be used as a prop, and 10K now walked backward towards it, still raising his knees high showing off those toes, until his back was against the pole.  Then he grabbed it with both hands behind his back and slowly slid down it, spreading his knees wider and wider the lower he went.  That got the audience going, and the gang was now having a hard time closing their mouths for any length of time. 

He slid back up the pole and then stepped away from it, still pointing his toes, and as the music hit its peak 10K started wildly swinging his head from side to side, tossing that long hair around, while swinging his hips in tandem.  Addy was amazing the wig stayed in place.  These queens really knew their stuff. 

Then as the music started slowing down to the end, 10K turned sideways to the audience and bent over at the waist and placed his hand on his ankle and slowly ran it up the side of his leg, up his thigh, over his hip, up his side, turning to face the audience now, hand continuing over his stomach and up over his (fake) breast, and then behind his neck, his head tilted to the side, his eyes closed.  His other hand was draped across his stomach showing off those red nails.  Then he turned his back on the audience and struck the same pose he started with as the last chords of the song faded. 

The audience was on its feet going nuts.  Chips were raining down on the stage, and the gang was shocked to see a few pairs of men’s underwear flying on stage and several hotel room keys as well. 

“I’d better go help him collect his chips,” Addy said, grabbing a couple of empty water glasses to use to hold the chips and heading for the stage.  But before she reached the stage a couple of drunks had somehow managed to get on stage and were grabbing at 10K. 

“Hey,” Murphy yelled, standing up, “get your hands off our queen.”     

“Really?” Warren said, looking up at him.

“Well, he is ours,” Murphy said, looking defensively, and heading toward the stage. 

“Oh, crap,” Warren said, looking at Doc.  Let’s go after him and make sure he doesn’t get hurt.” 

Shortly thereafter, the shit hit the proverbial fan when one of the men who went on stage after 10K took a drunken swing at Murphy, thinking he was trying to horn in on his action, and fell off the stage, subsequently hitting his head on a chair and breaking his neck.  Nobody noticed at first as fights had began to break out around the room, until the man, now a hungry Z, stood up and took a bite out of the first person he could lay his hands on.  Pandemonium ensued with people running around frantically, some not knowing where the threat was and running right into the Z’s hungry arms. 

Warren and Doc made quick work of the Z’s while Addy swept 10K back into the dressing room to change, thanking Donna and giving her several chips for her help.  Donna, who had watched 10K’s performance and the ensuing fight, was smiling and said it was the most fun she’d had since a couple of queens had gotten into a fight onstage and ripped each other’s wigs and fake boobs off. 

The gang, two of them covered in blood and zombie viscera,  walked back down the main street toward the Red Rock Casino Resort & Spa.  Warren had a bone to pick.  She saw the same well-dressed man still standing outside, this time smoking a cigarette.  As the group approached he looked them up and down smiling and said, “Whew!  Looks like you bunch didn’t find much luck here in Vegas.” 

Warren walked up to him and said, “We’d like a room for the night.  Preferably a large room with two king-size beds and a rollaway." 

Frowning now and looking at Roberta like she had failed to realize that he had played her for a fool, he said, “I’m afraid a room like that costs a hundred chips.”   

Warren held up a one hundred dollar chip in front of his face and said, “And there’s plenty more where that came from.  Can we see our room now?” she said sweetly, staring him down. 

His eyes bugged out slightly before he regained his composure.  “So,” he said, “you, uh, had a successful evening at the Piranha Club?” 

“Ve-ry successful,” Warren answered.  “I want to thank you so much for suggesting it to us.  Now, our room please, if you don’t mind.  We’re all looking forward to a shower and a meal.” 

Warren smiled as they all followed the man inside.  He was looking a lot more humble now. 

 

The next morning 10K woke up slowly.  He didn’t want to wake up.  He felt wonderful.  Everything felt so soft and warm and nice.  He was so used to waking up on the hard ground or in a car.  As disjointed memories of last night came back to him and he remembered where they were, he finally stretched and rolled over … and was suddenly staring at a sleeping Murphy lying about two feet away from him.  He woke up quickly and got hastily out of the bed, eyes wide.  What the hell was he doing in the same bed as Murphy?  Eww!  He looked down and saw he was fully dressed in his regular clothes though so he calmed down, although the red nails on his hands and feet kept drawing his attention.  He had to find a way to get that polish off. 

He looked over and saw Warren and Addy sharing the other bed, and Doc was sleeping on a rollaway.  This room was so big and fancy.  How had they managed to get such a nice room?” he wondered. He tried to remember last night but it was all just a big blur.  

He headed for the bathroom then, thinking he might as well take advantage of the accommodations by taking a shower.  He shut the door behind him and tried to remember what happened last night.  He couldn’t really remember much.  He was in the dressing room and this older queen came up and offered to help, and then Addy had pills that Doc had given to her and he took them … and then everything after that was a blank. 

He turned on the shower and glanced at his reflection in the mirror, then froze.  He had black lines streaking down his cheeks, red smears all around his mouth, and two hairy things that looked like caterpillars sitting cockeyed on his lashes.  He peeled off the caterpillar things and tried to drop them in the waste basket, but they were stuck to his hand now like velcro.  Finally he grabbed the annoying hairy little things with toilet paper and disposed of them.  A good hot shower would get rid of the rest of this stuff on his face, and then the sooner they left here and he could leave this embarrassment behind him, the better.    

He started undressing, but when he lowered his pants he froze at the unfamiliar underwear.  Where were his black jockeys?  Why was he still wearing those black silky panties?  He glanced in the full length mirror and saw with horror the ruffles in the back.  He hadn’t seen those before.  His heart was hammering now.  He wasn’t sure if not having any memory of last night was a bad thing or a good thing. 

Just then the door opened and Murphy stood there, frozen, staring at 10K shirtless, pants around his ankles, black silk panties with ruffles in the back, and a startled, guilty look on his face. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Murphy asked, looking amusesd. 

“God, Murphy, knock why don’t you!” 10K said angrily turning beet red and slamming the door in his face. 

“It wasn’t me who forgot to lock the door, kid,” Murphy called through the door, a big smile on his face.  _Oh, if only I’d had a camera for that shot_ , he thought, shaking his head. 

10K locked the door now and stripped off the panties and threw them in the waste basket and got in the shower hoping to wash away all traces of last night. 

Murphy was still smiling when he went over to Warren’s side of the bed and shook her awake and said, “Hey, can we order room service?” 

“Murphy, if we didn’t need you alive I swear to god I’d kill you right now for interrupting the best sleep I’ve had in the last six years.” 

“Maybe we could kill him and just pack the body in ice,” Addy suggested, waking up as well. 

Warren sat up and said, “Well, we can’t use the chips outside of Vegas so we need to spend them all.” 

10K came out of the bathroom with damp hair, now makeup free, and Murphy flew in next, slamming and locking the door. 

“I bet he uses all the hot water,” Warren said, shaking her head. 

Addy got up and stretched and 10K grabbed her arm and took her aside and said, “Do you have any idea what happened to my underwear and why I was still wearing those ladies panties?” he whispered.  "That was my last pair of underwear!"  

“Oh, that,” she said, biting down a smile.  “Well, when I took you in the dressing room to get you changed back into your regular clothes, one of the other performers offered to pay 10 chips for your underwear.  Donna made me pay 4 chips to keep the ones you’re wearing, so I made a 6 chip profit to buy more stuff.  You’re welcome.” 

“Why would someone want to buy my underwear?” 10K asked. 

“Oh, you’re so young,” Addy said.  “Why do you think?” 

“Wh-... Do you mean- Eww, that's disgusting!" 10K said.  “And I am not wearing those ladies panties!” 

“Oh,” Addy said looking down.  “So does that mean you’re commando under those pants right now?”

10K opened his mouth, snapped it shut, turned beet red and stormed off. 

“Teenagers are just too easy,” she said to herself, smiling.  “Was I ever that young and innocent?” 

After a big breakfast the group gathered their stuff and reluctantly headed out.  As they walked through the hotel lobby several men stood up and started applauding them … or rather applauding 10K.  They recognized him by his group.  10K ducked his head and urged the group to move faster while Murphy was smiling and holding both arms out toward 10K like he was showcasing an item on _Let’s Make a Deal_. 

When they got outside Murphy said to 10K, “You were certainly queen for a day.” 

10K said, “Enjoy it while you can, Murphy.  Just remember your promise that once we leave Vegas you’ll never mention it again.  _Ev-er!_ ” he emphasized. 

“Oh, scouts honor,” Murphy said holding up the three middle fingers of his left hand while making the sign of the cross over his chest with his right hand.   “What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas,” he said smiling. 

"In fact, if anybody asks, we were never even in Vegas," Warren added.  

"Of course," Murphy said, nodding and looking solemn.  "We were never even here."  

10K looked at him suspiciously.  He was being too agreeable.  There was something going on in that messed up smurf brain of his. 

Murphy put his hands in his pockets and walked along looking happy and whistling.  Everyone assumed it was because he was now showered and well fed. No one suspected it was because he was currently fingering a pair of ruffled black silk panties that he had taken out of the waste basket in the bathroom and now had stuffed in his right pants pocket.  He may have promised not to mention this again, but no one said he couldn’t take a souvenir to remember it by and find alternate ways to amuse himself.  Oh, the possibilities were endless when you had a mind like his.  Maybe he would find a Z that looked like 10K and strip him bare and put the panties on him for the gang to find.  He couldn't wait to see their reactions...especially 10K's.  Oh, what fun he was going to have!    

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story made you smile, and maybe even laugh. If you enjoyed it, don't forget to hit the kudo button below, and/or leave a comment. -EA


End file.
